


Celebrations

by iconis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew, Brandon and a game winning goal.</p><p>Unbetaed filth. Sorry, not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

Andrew doesn't realize how close behind him Brandon actually is before he opens his apartment room and steps in. It would probably hurt, being shoved against the wall, arm clipping the door that is swinging shut behind them, if he already wasn't one big walking bruise, and hey, the endorphins from getting the _game winning goal_ , those help, too. 

Brandon's beard is rough but his kiss is surprisingly soft, deep and thorough, and Andrew finds himself relaxing, letting Brandon hold up his weight for a while. He deserves it, really, he thinks, and grins into the kiss, running his hands across Brandon's shaved head. Brandon pulls back from the kiss a bit but presses tighter against Andrew, matching grin on his face. 

“Well done, mutt. You gonna do that again for me on Saturday?” Brandon's voice is low, hoarse, hot breath mingling with Andrew's, thick, strong thigh pressing between Andrew's legs. “You gonna be a hero, babe?”

Andrew groans a little and kisses Brandon again, partly to shut him up because he's no fucking hero, partly because fuck, how can he actually do anything else when Brandon is right there. The kiss turns desperate, Andrew sucking on Brandon's tongue, Brandon biting on his lip, before Andrew feels Brandon change his grip and pick him up. Andrew hangs on, wraps his legs around Brandon the best he can – he can feel the tremor in Brandon's muscles. It's been a big, long night, and Andrew almost feels bad about letting Brandon carry his weight across the apartment, but judging by the hard length of Brandon's cock, pressed against his through their dress pants, he doesn't think Brandon minds too much.

Brandon dumps him unceremoniously on the bed and steps back to take off his jacket and slip off his tie. Andrew pushes himself on his elbows – he shouldn't ruin his suit, it's the only one that even remotely fits right now, but watching Brandon undress is too nice to pass up. Brandon's opening his belt, tugging his zipper down and Andrew gets a tantalizing little peek of skin that springs him into action - he could be getting naked here as well, skin against Brandon's skin. Andrew pushes to sit up, stomach muscles protesting and tugs his coat off, pulls at his tie and tries not to rip his shirts when he pulls them off, dropping them on the floor. Brandon's already taken his shirts off, pushing down his pants, toeing off his socks, standing there in his is stupidly hot black boxer briefs and it's just too much, Andrew has to reach and touch the _ridiculous _six or eight or twelve pack or whatever Brandon has.__

__Brandon shivers, grin turning feral and pushes Andrew's hand away, crowding him and dropping his body so Andrew is on his back, pressed into the bed, groaning._ _

__“Come _on_ , I'm still wearing my fucking pants, this is just not fair, B,” Andrew whines into Brandon's mouth, who just laughs, the cruel bastard, before shoving himself up to help Andrew open his pants and push them down, Andrew kicking manically before he's naked. _ _

__“Better?” Brandon nudges his nose against Andrew's, tilts his head to kiss Andrew's ear, flick his tongue against the tendons on Andrew's neck. “What do you want, babe? Your goal, your night, you can have anything,” Brandon murmurs, before rubbing his bearded cheek against Andrew's. Andrew's not ashamed of the moan he lets out – Brandon knows the beard is a fucking turn on for some weird reason._ _

__“Blow me, just fuck, anything. Blow me, fuck me, use my mouth, I don't give a shit, I just wanna fuck, B.”_ _

__Brandon makes a noise in the back of his throat and then Andrew is being kissed within the inch of his life. Brandon's shoving them both up the bed and then in one smooth move, slips down and takes Andrew's cock in his mouth, and Andrew's pretty sure his body almost clears the bed. Brandon's mouth is so fucking hot, and tight, he's trying to be polite, okay, but Brandon's not pushing him down, he's not telling him to cut it out, so Andrew thrusts up a little, head of his cock hitting the roof of Brandon's mouth, the back of his throat, and Andrew already just wants to come, thighs shaking from the exertion and Brandon's mouth is perfect, even when he's pulling back to mouth at his balls, broad tongue swiping on the sensitive skin and then his hips are pushed up, Brandon's shifting –_ _

__The soft wet heat of Brandon's tongue against his hole is just about too much and Andrew's pretty sure he's just woken everyone in the building with his shout. Brandon's licking, humming, beard rough and oh so fucking great against sensitive skin that Andrew has to grab the base of his cock and squeeze so he won't come too soon. Brandon laughs against the skin and Andrew moans, because fuck, how does that even _feel_ so good. _ _

__“C'mon, Shawzy, just do it, I know you can go twice. You can go three times if you want, just come if you want to,” Brandon whispers before licking slowly across Andrew's perineum, tongue pressing firmly against his opening, and Andrew can't and won't stop himself, he comes so hard all over his own chest that he feels like he's going to collapse completely, breath stuck in his throat, still bent in half. Brandon hums, sounding please, teasing soft skin before licking up, slowly up Andrew's cock, carefully flicking against the crazily sensitive head and cleans Andrew's chest with slow, deliberate swipes of his tongue. Andrew's shivering because jesus, this is definitely the best night of his life. He unbendshis body slowly and carefully, and lets Brandon lie on top of him, waiting until Brandon swallows, eyes locked with Andrew's, his brown eyes hooded and all pupil._ _

__Andrew's just come, he's not even completely soft yet, but the look on Brandon's face, it feels like a punch in the stomach. Andrew surges up to kiss him, tasting himself in Brandon's mouth and he has to groan, because fuck if that is not fucking forever spank bank material, right there. Brandon moans, pushes his hard cock against Andrew's thigh, and Andrew pulls back, rubs his cheek against Brandon's, breaths heavy and hot._ _

__“You've got to fuck me, B, please, I fucking want it so bad,” Andrew whispers and Brandon shudders against him, finding his mouth in a fiery kiss before reaching for the bedside table._ _

__It feels like forever but it's a matter of few seconds, Andrew thinks, before Brandon is pressing against him, pushing past the tightness and Andrew is fucking _flying_ , Brandon is so deep and every thrust is hitting his prostate and maybe he can come twice more from this, maybe if Brandon keeps fucking him like this, he can come until he passes out and then Brandon pulls out and rearranges them, flipping Andrew onto his side and slips behind him, pushing back in and the new angle just. Pushes him over the edge again, Brandon's hand around his cock, not relenting even when Andrew wants to push him away, just on this side of painful, whispering in his ear._ _

__“-- fuck you like you play, babe. Never give up, keep going until you fucking get what you want, never giving up,” and Andrew's not sure if he's coming again, if he even can come again, but everything whites out a agonizing burst of pleasure, Brandon moans in his ear, Brandon's shaking against him and Andrew must pass out, because when he comes to, Brandon is gently pulling away from him, rubbing his flank, kissing the nape of his neck._ _

__Andrew wants to stop him but doesn't, can't really move when Brandon gets off the bed. He's not gone long, coming back to gently clean Andrew. Andrew manages to move from the really obvious wet spot and roll over, tries to burrow under the messed up covers, but abandons the idea. He'd have to move, and that is just too much right now. He can hear Brandon laughing quietly at his pathetic squirming, and he would lift his hand and flip him off, if he just could. Brandon pads out of the room and Andrew frowns, because seriously, he may not be able to move or talk, but he will be mightily pissed if Brandon's decided to, like. Leave after all, but then Brandon is back, carrying in bottles of Gatorade, and Andrew –_ _

__“Fuck I love you, B,” he sighs, and it's not. Anything he ever says to Brandon, outside the ice, but he's not embarrassed, okay, he means it and isn't embarrassed that winning and fucking are making him vulnerable and suggestible to feelings._ _

__Brandon huffs a laugh, climbing back into bed and leaning to kiss Andrew. “Yeah, me too, mutt.”_ _


End file.
